1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to televisions, and particularly, to a television and a method and a device for identifying and displaying CC (Closed Caption) modes of the television.
2. Description of Related Art
Televisions sold in North America or Latin America or other areas are required to support CC (Closed Caption) functions. Closed captions refer to hidden interpretative captions which are designed for audiences having hearing problems or watching the programs in muting conditions. The closed captions describe events in a television screen via some interpretative languages in muting conditions, for example, when background sounds appear in an image, the captions occur to provide indications. The indicative captions are called CC contents.
At present, there are eight types of CC modes for televisions, including CC1, CC2, CC3, CC4, TX1, TX2, TX3, and TX4. When a user wants to watch a CC program, a corresponding CC mode needs to be chosen. However, the user may not clearly know which type of CC signal is carried in the CC program; thus, the user may need to select the modes in turn by manual to finally obtain the mode corresponding to the CC signal to display the CC contents. Moreover, some CC programs may not have CC contents, or the CC modes corresponding to different CC programs are different, making it troublesome for the user the use the television.